


Start a War.

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Abigail, Jedediah and Octavius's daughter gets face to face with Kahmunrah.Takes place during BOTS (Battle of the Smithsonian)
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeful_insomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/gifts).



> I don't own the characters except Abigail!
> 
> Dedicated to my friend Kae for inspiration to write this fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Abigail losing her shit-
> 
> Based off a Tiktok me and Kae did! ~ Rocky 🤠

Abigail stood face to face with Kahmunrah, an evil Pharaoh. Her curly dark hair had bits of laurel and she wore a cowgirl suit. "Release my father, and we walk outta here, drag queen," she demands. Kahmunrah laughs at the 3 inch girl, saying, "you're not gonna hurt me," as he placed the hourglass holding Jedediah down.

Abigail said, "so you wanna start a war in this museum?" She laughed sort of sadistically, "so you wanna be immortal, with a loaded gun... so you wanna start a war?" Kahmunrah looked at the Roman cowgirl, and she continued, "well, Kahmunrah, you said it yourself, 'actions speak louder than words,' right?" Jedediah said, "Abi, darlin', this ain't your fight!" Her bluish-black eyes looked at Jedediah and asked, "you must've forgotten I'm Papa's daughter too, right?" Jedediah hushed and let Abigail continue her rant.

Abigail said, "well I have my back up, my dear sir." She whistled and all her allies came. Octavius was there with his soldiers, Larry, Amelia and all their friends were there. She stood next to Octavius and said, "let's start a war, Papa." Then, as soon as she gave a Big Texas "hell yeah!" The fight begun.

_To be continued.... ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail being a badass!

Octavius ruffled his daughter's hair and Abigail said, "let's go save dad. Gigantor and the others have Drag Queen and his allies stable!" Octavius nodded in agreement and their steed rode them to where Jedediah was and the two climbed up to see Jed stuck in the hourglass. 

Meanwhile, Attila and his Huns were fighting the French army, and Amelia and Sacagawea were fighting the Egyptian soldiers. Larry, Kahmunrah, Bonaparte, Al Capone and Ivan the Terrible were nowhere to be found. Abigail noticed this and said, "I'm going to help Gigantor!" Octavius said, "as your elder, I forbid you to be put in peril." Jedediah nodded in agreement, " 'Gail, it's not your fight, darlin'." Abigail picked up a sword and smirked, "if my friend's in trouble, I'm going to help them. I'm not helpless." Abigail ran off to find Larry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She found Larry running from Kahmunrah and his allies, and jumped onto his shoulder from where she was standing. "Abigail! How did you?-," Larry began before she cut him off, "I'll explain later, right now we have a drag queen and his little friends on our ass!" Larry wanted to scold her for swearing, but didn't care at that point. They stopped at a dead end, with Kahmunrah and his allies right in front of them, and Kahmunrah said, "time's up Mr. Daley, either give me the tablet or your little cowgirl friend gets it!" Napoleon grabbed Abigail off of Larry's shoulder and she yelled, "let me go, Frenchie! Larry, do something!" Larry looked at her, when Abigail was upset, she'd call him Larry. Jedediah and Octavius rushed to see what was going on and saw Abigail being man handled by the French guy. Larry was stuck in a hard decision: either give up the tablet or Abigail gets hurt....

He didn't know what to do.

**To be continued.....**


End file.
